The Love in the Heart
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Pelant decides to kidnap Bones because he feels she is a threat to him being the center of attention this time he becomes even more twisted and tries to integrate some of Gormogons ways into his 'game'. Can Booth find Bones before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything just a fic, this chapter is from Booths pov next one will be from Brennans

It's starting to get dark out I think back to the call I made earlier from Aldo's cellphone in the private area of his bar. The call was to Max I told him I needed to talk to him in person later in the day, Telling him what was going on over the phone would be a bad move I know that. Arranging to meet him out on a deserted stretch of road no cameras or microphones no way for Pelant to know what I was saying. Bones would have to take care of herself for the night. Damn it I didn't want to leave her alone but its too risky for her to come besides someone has to watch Christine it would look very suspicious to leave her with someone.

Parked on the side of the road waiting for Max to show up I'm going to tell him whats going on with Pelant and tonight if Max is on board we will try to track Pelant down. I have no intentions of killing him that could cost me my job however if Max kills him thats not on my hands otherwise I will make sure he goes to a maximum security prison. Sending him to prison for life maybe even death row would be a worse punishment to him than killing him immediately. This psychopath deserves to suffer I'm usually not the kind of person to wish harm on someone but Pelant needs a taste of his own medicine. Aldo agreed to provide an alibi for Max and I because he understands and feels this guy needs to get caught too.

After a few minutes more of waiting Max pulls up and parks behind me I get out of the car "Up on the hilltop where no one can see or hear us trust me leave any electronic devices in the car" I tell him. "Booth what the heck is going on your call sounded urgent!" he says slightly ticked off but concerned. "I'll explain when we get up the hill just make sure theres nothing on you that can transmit, this is serious Max" I say. It's a very low hill but its a bit isolated he dumps his phone out in into his car and walks with me for a minute until we reach the plateau, "Now can you please tell me whats going on Booth?" he mumbles.

"What I'm about to tell you is very sensitive information Max, its going to be hard to handle but I need your help. Pelant is up to his old game again when Temprance asked me to marry her he flipped his lid and gave me an ultimatum I had to turn her down without telling her he was making me or he would kill multiple innocent people who were sitting in the park. I played along with his plan because I didn't want those people to die and I knew she wouldn't want that ether. This psycho he has cameras all over the place somehow he watches and hears just about everything that goes on in my day and hers heck probably everyone in the lab for all I know. What I do know is that the two of us need to work together and take bastard down hes escalating and I'm worried hes going to go after Bones or Christine." Finally I've said the truth.

"I want this guy locked up as badly as you do but I'm giving you a warning if he lays a hand on ether of them I probably will kill the s.o.b(abbreviated). Booth you could of come to me sooner when it comes to my family I'm always willing to help and that includes you. Lets go track down this psycho before he does anymore harm!" Max says pumped with adrenaline. "Max you and I both know it's not that simple we don't know where Pelant is. Further more if he finds out anyone knows what I just told you or that we're trying to find him he'll go on a killing spree, We've gotta work under the radar".

"Your right we've gotta be careful, the last thing we need is for Tempie or Christine to get hurt but by tomorrow I hope this scumbag is in prison where he can sit and suffer" he says. "I need to go home and make sure Bones is okay I'll tell her we're going out for the night. Meet me back at the house we can take your car theres less chance of it being bugged lets get get to work!" I speak in a adrenalin tone. "Okay I'll meet back at your house and Booth be careful please" he yells as I run down the hill. Back at the car I check my cellphone and drive off heading back to the house my head is all over the place I try to calm down.

After what seems to be a long time I arrive back at the house her car isn't here the lights are off Max is following behind me. "She's usually home at this hour its almost 9 something isn't right" I say worried opening the door quickly. Turning on the lights no sign of her the mailbox had mail she would have taken it in if she had been home my heart started pounding. I called her cellphone and hit the speaker button.

"You won't find me Agent Booth I know you've been trying to catch me for a long time" he laughed into the phone. "So help god me if hurt my family" I yell into the phone "She screamed for you but oh look you weren't there you left her alone that was a mistake on your part thats given me a tasty dinner to cook, I did my research on gormogon". "Your screwed up! I will find you, I won't let you get away with this!" I yell. He laughs cynically into the phone "Agent Booth is that anyway to talk to the man who's preheating a very large oven with your girlfriend terrified tied next to it? See I'm being more inventive this time a new dimension of pain and murder changing up the game, In two hours it will be hot enough for her to go on tick-tock Agent Booth I'll have fun enjoying you suffer, you won't find me the next time you see her she will be a pile of gnawed up bones!" I hear muffled screams in the background he hangs up.

"Damn it Max he shut off her phone! This is all my fault I was suppose to protect her now hes got her how could I have let this happen! oh god Christine what if hes got her too". "Booth listen to me this isn't your fault, I recorded the conversation on my phone.. We're going to find them". I dialed Angela's number even though shes mad at me right now she may be able to help. "Angela we need to talk!" I say distraught "I should say so Brennan never picked up Christine from daycare they called me I had to go get her. She left work at 6 and hasn't answered her phone" She says, I feel somewhat relieved .

"Please tell me Christines with you" I say hoping she is "Yes shes asleep with Michael what the heck is going on Booth!?". "Let me talk to her Booth" Max says I gladly hand the phone to him "Angela it's Max Booth called me earlier he wanted my help catching Pelant somehow between the time Tempie left work and Booth met up with me Pelant managed to kidnap her. We know he has her because he picked up her phone and said some sickening things I can't stomach repeating right now. Look Ang we've got two hours to find Tempie before he kills her in a horrible way we need all the help we can get please even if your angry at Booth do it for Tempie we've gotta save her!" Max says tearing up I couldn't of put it better myself.

"Meet me down at the Lab I'll bring hodgens and the kids I'll call sweets in too just please be careful Pelant has escalated who knows how far he'll go". She hung up the phone "Looks like we're driving to the lab Max" I say trying not to break down "Booth I just to say that I know you're doing the best you can right now and calling Angela was the right move shes good with technology with sweets and hodgens helping us I'm sure we'll find her" He whispers. We get into the car and drive off "But will we find her before its too late?" I whisper the question haunting me.

Shes been through so much already the time she got shot with the blood bullet and her heart stopped being kidnapped and attacked multiple times. Would she make it through this too? I don't want to loose Bones she means the world to me so do Christine and Parker I don't know what I'd do without them . No I can't think about this right now damn it I'm not going to let Pelant take her away from me I can't loose her. "Booth I'm just as distraught as you are shes my daughter I love her too but right now we need to think clearly so we can catch this Ahole" he says. "Your right Max I know I need to calm down this is like a horrifying nightmare only its real you've heard about Goromogon, Pelants integrating parts of that case into his own sick game."

The rest of the short ride is quiet I don't know what to say all of this is making my head spin I try not to think the worst finally I reach the lab parking garage and park. Angela is there waiting I grasp Christine in my arms taking her "Dada!" she says to me "My baby girl" I whisper trying not to cry. I see Temperance's car still parked in her spot Hodgens is collecting samples from the ground surrounding it Sweets is walking into the lab. We all follow him into Angela's office accept hodgens who goes to analyze the samples he found.

Christine and Michael sleep on a small mat in he corner Sweets is the first one to talk "Clearly Pelant felt that he was being undermined in some way. He feels the need to be the center of attention, something must of triggered him to feel that he needed to get rid of Bones in order to achieve that motive. Why he chose to research gormogon and try to be a sadistic cannibal I don't quite understand, maybe he felt that this method would make you suffer the most? What I do know is that he probably has taken her someplace random based on the fact hes showing erratic instability he thinks by choosing someplace random he wont get caught if we can find some way to trace where he is we can probably catch him".

"Sweets lets just focus on finding Pelant and catching him before he hurts her any worse okay? We're all scared right now but we've gotta stay clear headed for Brennans sake!" Angela says I can sense the pain in her voice. "Angela's right we need to put our best minds forward to find her before its too late" I say, she gives me a look I can tell she understands now that I wasn't cheating on Bones. "Try to get the security footage from the garage maybe theres something on there that could be of use" Max suggests. Angela pulls up the footage and inputs Pelant and Bones's face into a program so it will pull up any segments with them from today.

"Booth if you or Brennan need to talk when this is over my door is always open I know this is difficult but it's not your fault" Sweets says. "Your the second person to tell me its not my fault that makes me think that somehow it is" I say starting to loose my cool. "Come on Booth lets go check Tempies office maybe we can find a clue in there" Max suggests. I follow him to her office "You check the drawers I'll get the desk lets try to focus and not loose our cool" I say upset. I check through the papers on her desktop nothing useful just case files.

However when I pull up her desktop theres a word document open I click on it, its some notes she thought might be useful for a book I skim through them nothing that strikes me as out of the ordinary. I guess the password to her email and log on the last email she sent was to Cam it was marked 5:50pm right before Angela said she clocked out it was basically a copy of her findings on the remains she had been looking at though. I found some emails about some of her findings on Pelant she appeared to have saved to her email an hour earlier.

There was some kind of code encrypted it looked like an I.P of some kind but email shut down before I could read it through the computer randomly shut off. "Did you find anything?" I ask he shakes his head "Lets get out of here Booth her computer turning off out of the blue isn't a coincidence he did that". We exited the room "He could have this whole place bugged you know, maybe this isn't the best place to be" Max says. "But this is where the equipment is the better resources we have the better chance we have of finding her". Walking back Into Angelas office I wish I could do more right now to help.

"Booth I found a clip of Brennan getting abducted I enlarged the photo of the license plate" Angela says. "I'll input the license plate into my phone I have a government program that will give me the owner" I input the data "Great the license plate and the name of the owner unscrambled spells Christoper Pelant thats not any help another one of his tricks!". "Hey guys I found something the samples I took contained traces of soil I narrowed down to a swamp area 10 minutes out of D.C". Suddenly Caroline shows up "Who called her?! this was suppose to be under the radar" I say getting distraught again.

"Angela called me and Sheri its a good thing she did, If you had gone to find him alone and someone found out besides me there could have been trouble but I'm on your side. I'll do the dirty work if any needs to be done that way its on my hands and not yours" Caroline says. "Hodgens give me a street name and Caroline thanks for being willing to take some of the heat this psychopath needs to go down". Angela and Hodgens offer to look after Christine for a bit I gladly accept. After getting a street name we all drive out to the street in the middle of the swamp theres a small house hidden with a path leading up to it.

I bust down the door. Pelant may not have thought we'd find this place it is somewhat under the radar but we did. We search the whole house but no ones here this is defiantly his lair though well one of them at least if he has multiple. I get an idea max helps me seach his computer to see if we can find his cellphone on it. Sure enough we get a number and manage to track it down to a location in D.C its coming from a vacated house. Max agrees its the best thing we've got to go on right now so the 3 of us set out for the address.

"If shes not there and its a dead end clue" I start to tear up "Booth we'll find her Tempie is strong she'll make it through this" Max tries to reassure me. Many minutes go by we finally reach the house I smell gas and fire coming from inside the house. "Quietly if we make any sudden or loud noises he could kill her" I whisper "Lets go get this A-hole" Max whispers back. "Uh Sheri I'm handling the dirty work that means I'll get the front door" Caroline whispers picks the lock open.

We follow the smell down towards the basement Caroline kicks in the basement door he has a sharp knife and a gun in his hand pointed at Bones who is tied to the side of the oven screaming 'Booth' through the tape. I'm about to draw my gun when Caroline shoots him in the arm quickly before he can do anything. I run down the stairs to Bones taking the tape off her mouth "Christine" she stutters out of breath as I untye her, we hug instantly as she gasps for air terrified crying. " Shes fine, I'm here now Bones I won't let him hurt you again I love you so much" I say pulling her up into my arms tight "I love you too Booth I'm terrified" She says looking into my eyes.

Suddenly our lips meet a passionate kiss that makes me almost feel as if time has stopped for a second I feel as if I never want to let her out of my site again. "Hold onto me okay?" I say picking her up she clings to me as I carry her out of that horrid place. I set her on the ground standing her up infront of Max who hugs her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Tempie.. How are you holding up?" He asks "Dad" Is all she says. Max and I help her in the backseat I sit in back with her Max drives off. Caroline stayed behind calling for backup to get Pelant transported to Prison hes going away for life.

"Shes in shock and running a fever I think, we need to get her to the hospital Max" he nods his head "To the e.r it is, you should let Angela know we found her" he says. "N-no no" Bones starts trying to undo her seatbelt "Bones calm its just me and your dad your safe now" I try to calm her down she cries into my shoulder clinging to me. "Please don't leave me" she whispers quietly "I'm not going anywhere" I reassure her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 from Brennans point of view

Walking out of my office happy the work day has come to an end as much as I like my job Christine is also an important part of my life. Saying goodnight to Angela I tell her I'm going to go pick up Christine from daycare now, It's been somewhat worrying leaving her lately shes my baby I'm very uneasy with Pelant still on the loose. These days it seems I'm constantly concerned about her and Booth I suppose myself to on some level. Part of my inner emotions tell me that I'm worthless but I know people wouldn't care about me if I really was.

Trying to stay alert I walk out into the garage heading to my car I hear slight muffled footsteps I notice an unfamilar licsence plate and try to run back inside. "Your not going to get away" I reconize the voice its Pelant my heart starts to race running even faster I try to call Booth. Pelant tackles me onto the ground I struggle trying to pull him off me but theres a rag of chloroform over my mouth and nose I can't breath. I keep screaming for booth attempting to push him off me, soon my body goes weak I feel myself passing out.

Disorientation sweeps over me as I start to regain consiousness, thoughts race through my mind wondering how long I've been unconsious hours or days?. I open my eyes to utter darkness where am I? are Christine and Booth safe? What is Pelant going to do with me. Feeling rope around my arms and feet I'm tied to a hot surface I can feel my body against the heat sweating profusely. Fear overwhilming my mental state, What if Pelant killed Christine and Booth I can't handle the thought no where are they? Does Booth even know I was kidnapped.

Attempting to scream I realize there is tape on my mouth, suddenly the lights turn on I see Pelant walking towards me with a psychotic look in his eyes. Theres a knife in his hand please someone help me hes going to kill me I know its coming! Booth my mind echoes. "Ah your awake Temperance I wouldn't want you to miss your own murder" he yells sadistically into my face. Terror strikes deep within me I try to break loose but its no use he slaps me across the face hard I cry staying silent trying not to give him the satisfaction.

He moves behind me I try to turn my head realizing I'm tied to a huge oven and hes turning up the heat on it, adrenaline rushing through my body. " 2 hours and 30 minutes before you go into that oven, I researched gormogon but letting you cook to death would be too simple. I'm going to put you through a new dimension of torture, you'll be alive enough to feel the pain and see me sink my teeth in. It will be a slow death of agony and blood loss you see, I've planned your murder out carefully. Booth isn't going to save you, by the time he finds you all that will be left is a bag of gnawed up bones." He yells manically.

Getting up in my face he puts the knife to my throat " By the way since I'm going to kill you theres a little piece of information Agent Booth couldn't tell you, He wanted to marry you but I threatened to kill 5 random people sitting in the park if he did. I made him turn you down and not tell you the real reason why he was turning you down. He didn't care enough about you to save you and now you're going to be my dinner, say goodbye to life" Pelant yelled even louder. Removing the knife he walked up the stairs.

Breaking down hysterical I feel even worse Pelant is the reason Booth backed out of my proposal, damn it I know Booth loves me nothing can change that!. How can anyone be this sick and twisted? Pelants soul may as well be made of cold black tar. I can't move these ropes are too tight if no one stops this psychopath he will kill me thats clear. Pelant has become even more unstable and has stooped to a new level of mental illness emulating gormogon. Please let someone find me before its too late I don't want Christine to loose her mother.

Even though I have had feelings for Booth since I first started working with him it took me many years to let myself start a romantic relationship with him. I had realized I loved him after the incident when I thought Booth was dead because Sweets didn't tell me his death was a set up. That night when I first had sex with him it was such a mix of emotions but I realized thats what real love feels like, I had never felt anything like it before. When I found out I was pregnant things changed again but for the better Booth and I moved in together.

Christine the best things that has happened to me in my life next to Booth, I like my job at the jeffersonian but I love my daughter and Booth I wouldn't trade ether of them for anything. The thought of loosing them horrifies me I dont want them to loose me ether. Sure I've been kidnapped and tortured before but I also didn't have a child then. Booth had found me the past few times I had been kidnapped though, all I can do is hope he saves me again. I'm not ready to die yet, my heart stopped a few times when I was shot with the blood bullet that incident was just as scary as this situation is right now.

Hearing footsteps again I look up Pelant puts down a laptop on the other side of the room laughing deranged I try to look away he takes out a gun and threatens to hit me with it. Suddenly my phone goes off Pelant has it he speaks into the phone "You won't find me Agent Booth, I know you've been trying to catch me for a long time". My heart starts to pound I know now Booth has realized I'm missing! "So help god me if hurt my family" I hear Booth yell. "She screamed for you but oh look you weren't there you left her alone that was a mistake on your part thats given me a tasty dinner to cook, I did my research on gormogon" Pelant laughs manically into the phone.

"Your screwed up! I will find you, I won't let you get away with this!" Booth yells. Pelant laughs as if its amusing "Agent Booth is that anyway to talk to the man who's preheating a very large oven with your girlfriend terrified tied next to it? See I'm being more inventive this time a new dimension of pain and murder changing up the game, In two hours it will be hot enough for her to go in tick-tock Agent Booth I'll have fun enjoying you suffer, you won't find me the next time you see her she will be a pile of gnawed up bones!" Pelant yells I try to scream through the tape as he hangs up the phone.

Finding myself hyperventalating panicking I start passing out again, Waking up to Pelant kicking me "Just for falling asleep I'll make sure to keep you in extra pain, Its almost time to go in looks like your Precious Booth isn't going to save you this time" He says in a twisted voice. T error sweeps over me again lost in my thoughts for what seems like a long time. Suddenly I'm snapped back to reality hearing footsteps upstairs Pelant has a gun to my head. Someone kicks in the door I see Booth standing on the staircase about to pull out his gun Pelant putting his hand on the trigger tears slide down my face I scream out under the tape for him.

I hear a gunshot looking up to see that Caroline has shot Pelant who is now on the ground bleeding covering the wound on his arm. My father is standing in the doorway, I'm still screaming as Booth runs to me taking the tape off my mouth "Christine" I stutter as he unties me. Instantly I find myself lost in his embrace hugging him with all my strength. Scared out of my mind out of breath trying to control my breathing, " Shes fine, I'm here now Bones I won't let him hurt you again I love you so much" he says looking at me.

He pulls me up further into his strong arms ""I love you too Booth I'm terrified" I whisper looking deep into his eyes locked in a tight hug. Our lips meet kissing passionatly I feel so much love towards him but yet so much distance and gaps between. I dont say anything my heart is racing I feel myself hyperventalating still oxygen deprived. He tells me to hang onto him as he picks me up and carries me out of this horrible place. When we get to the car he stands me up on the ground next to my father who exchanges a short hug with me kissing me on the forhead asking me how I'm holding up.

"Dad" is all I say the words stutter from my mouth they help me into the back seat Booth sits down next to me I feel the seatbelt around me. "Shes in shock and running a fever I think, we need to get her to the hospital Max" I hear Booth say. My chest tightens again "To the e.r it is, you should let Angela know we found her" I hear my this isn't real I have to get out of here. My mind must be playing tricks on me " "N-no no" I try to undo the ropes tying me down. "Bones calm its just me and your dad your safe now" I hear Booths voice suddenly I snap back to reality finding myself clinging to him."Please don't leave me" I whisper "I'm not going anywhere" he says to me I start to black out.


End file.
